


I got one hand on this bottle (one foot on the gas)

by brimstonesulfur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Drinking, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonesulfur/pseuds/brimstonesulfur
Summary: Song fic major character deaths





	I got one hand on this bottle (one foot on the gas)

**Author's Note:**

> Song; Drinking and Driving by Jhene Aiko

“ _ Man the view was so nice from here dancing on the edge with you, but i am not scared with you…” _

Stiles Stilinski was driving down the freeway going 90 something miles per hour. His heart was racing fast and his hands were gripping the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

“ _ Could you remind me why i am here? I can only feel with you, i am only real with you…”  _

The music was blasting loudly, though to Stiles, it felt like a buzzing. His mind not processing the lyrics anymore, the only thing on his mind was getting to Derek.

_ “So i need you to tell me that you love me some more put your hands on my body till my clothes hit the floor…” _

He got a call from Scott earlier saying that something was wrong with Derek and nobody knew what it was. He was in a depressive state. Now he know he barely talks to Derek, but the feeling were there. The longing, the loving. He didn’t know how it happened but it did.

_ “I know you barely know me, but tonight i am yours ask me what do i want i say whatever can cure this mess…” _

The whole pack knew that whenever Derek was in trouble, call Stiles, Stiles always knows what to do. He doesn’t know whether thats a good thing or not. But he’s glad that they do call him. He doesn’t know what he would do if they didn’t call him and Derek got seriously hurt… or worse.

_ “Do whatever i’m yours do whatever can cure this loneliness, yes do whatever i’m yours do whatever i’m sure…” _

Stiles was feeling like he was about to have a panic attack. He knows something is really wrong and he doesn’t know if he will be there in time. If he’s not there in time… he really doesn’t know what will happen.

_ “Anything to feel alive, anything to feel my heart beating, anything to feel like i am still here, anything to feel like i’m still needed…” _

Stiles reaches in the back and grabs a bottle of hennessy that he’s been saving for a stressful situation. He knows that it’s bad to drink and drive but he knows that something is terribly wrong. His heart constricts at the thought. He takes a large gulp of the alcohol.

_ “I-I got one hand on this bottle, one foot on the gas, i’m searching for trouble i’m going too fast…” _

Stiles should have realized that it was winter and going almost 100mph was dangerous and anything could happen. The road was icy, it was 3am and the road was very icy. He took another drink, his hand gripping the steering wheel even harder.

_ “I’m running from shadows, i’m hoping to crash, just to wake me up from the pain and the past…” _

His hand started to hurt from clutching the steering wheel too hard. He took his hand off and shook it out. He felt an actual pain in his chest and his hand quickly gripped his chest, yelling out.

_ “Hennessey plenty weed do you have anything stronger, i don’t care give it here, wanna make this high last longer, unafraid unaware, can’t you see i am dying, wanna feel anything is it worth me trying…” _

Stiles jeep swerved at that second, his painful yell turned into terrifying screams. His heartbeat was erratic as the car started spinning, he dropped the bottle of hennessey, hands flying to his chest, not worrying about anything else. He knew that this is the end. He knew that what he felt earlier was from Derek. He knew that once your mate dies, you die. You feel the pain when they die even if it was slight, he felt it in his heart.

_ “Is there life after death, or should i hold my breath, i just don’t know, i just wanna go…” _

The jeep spun straight into a telephone pole as fast and as hard as it could. The old pole was weak so it broke at the base and started falling. Stiles looked up to see it coming down on him. He whispered, “Derek, i know you’re gone. I’m coming home to you.” The pole fell right on the jeep crushing it, Stiles along with it.

_ “Wherever you take me, oh yeah, and if it all comes down to this, if all comes down, if all comes down to this, one man, if it all comes down to this, will you be around? Will you be the one keeping me alive?” _


End file.
